


The Prize

by briancap



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M, Forced Marriage, Forced Pregnancy, Forced Relationship, Hurt No Comfort, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 19:07:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11675253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/briancap/pseuds/briancap
Summary: With his enemies gone, Nimura finally gets what he wanted all along...Rize.





	The Prize

The room was dark and dirty. She was also dirty. 

After leaving Kanou's laboratory, Nimura took her to the Washuu house where he now stayed, and placed her in a room he created specifically for her. It was better than being kept naked in a tank but it was still less than grand. 

She had no bed, no mattress, only thin poorly stitched together blankets. Her clothes consisted of nothing but a large t-shirt and she wore no underclothes. Nimura didn't want her to be too comfortable. While he slept on a king sized mattress with a mountain of plush pillows and soft warm covers, she slept on the floor. Rize had only been in Nimura's (their father's former) bedroom once. She saw how exquisite and lavish it was. 

Rize was not allowed to leave her room for whatever purpose. People with blank dead eyes brought her food, and when it came to bathing, a man would enter her room carrying a bucket of water and soap. The water would be cold, and Rize couldn't help but feel like Nimura did that on purpose. 

It didn't matter how small or how big, everything Nimura did, he wanted her to suffer. Even the food brought to her would be close to rotting, and sometimes she was only given bones or muscle, both of which, are the least favorite parts for any ghouls. 

He treated her lower than dirt. 

The only time Rize was shown any consideration was when Nimura wanted her sexually. She always knew when it would happen because a few days prior, her meals would consist of fresh meat, red and bloody, but so tender it seemed to melt in her mouth. During that time, she would be allowed to leave the room and take hot showers and shave. She would be given expensive shampoo, and conditioner, along with body oils that would make her smell sweet. Hair brushes, tooth brushes with tooth paste, nail polish, lip gloss, and mascara would all be given to her.

He wanted her hair to be soft, silky, and shiny.

He wanted her to smell good. 

He wanted her skin to be soft and glowing. 

He wanted her face to be dolled up. 

He wanted her beautiful.

He wanted her. 

Once, in an act of defiance, Rize had refused all of it. When the people had come to take her to use a shower, she refused to go. Nimura would have her filthy since that's the way he kept her most of the time. 

In response, Nimura sent in three ghoul women (most likely from the Garden) with a bucket of scalding water. 

Rize had been laying down when they burst threw the door and had no time to move before the water was thrown onto her. She screamed and thrashed but the women held her secure in their arms, and with harsh rags, they scrubbed her down. 

In the midst of that, another woman came forward and splashed water on her face and hair before using her fingers to massage her head and cleanse her hair of the oil and buildup on her scalp. 

They didn't stop there though. One brushed her hair, while two others painted her finger nails and toe nails a cherry red. The fourth one carefully applied a bit of concealer to cover up the black circles under her eyes, before applying a hint of pink blush, and a fiery red lipstick to her lips. She had stopped fighting them by then, as she was out of strength and realized it was futile. 

That night, Nimura has been more enthusiastic than ever. Complimenting her looks, running his fingers through her hair, and kissing her soft hands. All Rize could do was turn away and hope he got it over with quickly. 

But that didn't happen. 

Instead of using her then tossing her aside once he was done, like he always did, Nimura took his time with her. She preferred for him to treat her coldly, to think only of his pleasure, that way she could lay still and feel only hate.

But this time he went slow and paid more attention to her body. She hated every second, she specifically hated how he forced her body to respond to him. 

His caressing of her body sent shivers down her spine and the way his fingers skillfully played with her down there made her wet. She turned her head to the side and bit hard on her lip to keep from crying out. 

“Oh Rize, you're so beautiful.” His lips lightly touched the side of her neck. 

She hated the compliments as well. The way he acted and spoke like they were a real couple engaging in legitimate and willing love and romance. Rize was his prisoner, and she would act that way. She would never go along with Nimura's delusional act as if she enjoyed this, and had a choice in the matter of when he took her. 

He shifted, getting between her legs. “Let's make a baby tonight. A token of our love.”

This time Rize did look at him. Her face was a mixture of disbelief, anger, and shock, and with a fierce voice, she replied, “No!” 

He entered her then, despite her protests. His motions from earlier made it easier for him to slid in. 

With the previous rapes, Nimura always made sure to never spill inside of her. For that, Rize was grateful. If he had, she might be on her third pregnancy by now. 

Hearing him wanting to have a child with her, made her fight him even harder but it was futile. They had always given her RC suppressants so she couldn't unleash her kagune. Otherwise, they would have been ripped apart by Rize. 

“Nimura, stop this. Please.” She begged. “For the, for the little love you have for me back then as children, don't do this.” Tears welled in her purple eyes. 

“Oh my dear, it's because of my love for you as children that I do this in the first place.” Nimura replied. “I love you so much. I want to start a family with you.” 

Rize shot up and dug her teeth into his neck. Unfortunately, it wouldn't kill him but it did wound him and cause him to bleed. To Rize's surprise though, Nimura didn't pull back or try to fight her. Instead, he laughed, before pushing her back down and biting her back. 

He bit deeply into her shoulder and she felt the skin break and blood began to pour out. He raised himself back up and licked the blood on his lips. 

“We share a father, we share bodies,” He gave a little push of his hips. “And now we are married, and will have a child.”

**Author's Note:**

> That's all folks. Thanks for reading.


End file.
